bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrow Newspaper
The Arrow is arguably the most widely-circulated and widely-read newspaper on Saphage. Its headquarters have changed a few times, first from Elumbrae to Treegum (when the rift opened), from Treegum to Cadbridge, then recently from Cadbridge back to Elumbrae. The paper is written, edited and printed by Roia Nesaera. The Arrow, Issue #1 {coming soon} The Arrow, Issue #2 Greenskin Frontier by Roia Ma’Forr In the early morning mist that blankets Sedge Wood, the camp stirs to life once more. The night patrols have returned to be replaced with fresh eyes and ears, and soon the noisy construction will resume on the barricade that separates the Empire from the lands of the enemy, the Greenskins. Although now that barricade is complete, the tensions in the camp still run high. Although they are now somewhat protected, what lies on the other side of the defensive walls has not much changed. On a bright cheery spring day in Treegum, we watched the troops march through town. After a brief stop at the Old Cecil Trade Post, they marched on to the Greenskin Canyons, led by Sergeant Hoffman. As the soldiers cleared the canyons, the quality of their training became evident. They worked in cooperation with each other, keeping their formation and greeting the assault with professional discipline. The Greenskins greeted us with acid and deadly force. However, they were outclassed and outwitted by the Imperial Forces. As the dawn broke and the Greenskins retreated, Mage Knight Captain Marla Walker commented, “The Greenskins… need to be dealt with once and for all.” As the months went on and the skirmishes continued, the Greenskin army became increasingly disciplined and better organized. This didn’t affect the morale of the Imperials. They still pressed on against the enemy, defending Imperial territory. An assault on the southern gates of Treegum by the Gnolls over the summer cost many lives and gave an insight into the communications systems of the enemy. Using color coded flares, the Gnolls communicated that they had successfully distracted the Imperial Army and the intended target, the fortifications in Sedge Wood, were open and unaware. With fire and catapult, the Greenskins blew apart the semi-completed barricade. A counter-assault was sent into the canyons to dismantle the enemy machinery. Sir Reginald led the group behind enemy lines, and was successful in destroying the enemy’s catapults. The brave death of Sir Reginald still weighs on the minds of those he led to victory. There have been 3 known incidents involving the Greenskins and catapults. When asked whether the Greenskins were capable of building their own siege equipment, General Gerad Vizaga replied, “It seems like they would be capable… especially after years of fighting an Imperial presence in the region.” More recently, the Imperial Army won a major victory over the Gnolls in the Razor Spine Mountains in the late summer. As some troops held off the Gnolls, a team set up a large explosive device made of quartz and thunderstone and blew up the gnoll fortress. Debris rained down from the sky as far away as Elumbrae. The Greenskin campaign has largely been a success, to date. Very little has been heard from the Greenskins since the assault at the Razor Spine Mountains, though certainly they are not finished with the Imperials. Reports of a black dragon with a rider have come in from the battlefield, and as of this printing the dragon and the individual have not been accurately identified, though General Vizaga assures he has his best people looking into it. In other recent news, Martial Law has been declared in Treegum, and all over Saphage the hand of the Emperor tightens. More specialized reinforcements have been placed in Treegum, after the massacre of Imperial soldiers by a small invading force of drow. The curfew that is in effect has been met with mixed reception. Some see it as an opportunity to relax and enjoy the company of friends, while others find it frustrating and pointless. Many seem to think Martial Law was warranted after the death and destruction in the attack on the orphanage. Some continue to defy the Emperor’s orders by staying out after curfew. Through it all, the dragon and its mysterious rider still remain at large, waiting for a new opportunity. With the new reinforced Imperial presence in Treegum, they might never see that chance. The Arrow, Issue #3 NOTE: The reason for the delay in the printing of this paper is, I believe, self-evident, and has altered the lives of not just those of us who run The Arrow, but of every person who called Elumbrae home. Our city is lost to the flame and destruction the very Hells are bringing down on Saphage. We, like so many of our readers, find ourselves homeless, and it is only through the protection and generosity of others that we are still in print. The Arrow does not wish to place blame on either side of the conflict that tore Elumbrae out from under us. I pursued The Arrow with the notion in mind that everyone should be given a voice and a fair chance to have that voice heard. It is in this spirit that I continue to write, and we continue to provide you a quality source of information. Please bear in mind, however, that the recent political, social and economic upheavals have hindered the gathering of facts, and as such some articles herein may seem biased, inaccurate, and humanly out of date. With that, I give you Volume 3 of The Arrow. RM PLAGUE! Residents of Treegum have been the victims recently of a deadly plague. Initial symptoms are similar to a cold, which spreads to the lungs over three days. Those inflicted with plague begin to cough. The cough turns bloody, and by the end of the fourth day, the victims start vomiting blood, until their eventual death. The accelerated symptoms are probably caused by the conditions in Treegum. Food is scarce and refugees make the population density high in some areas. Both factors contribute to the spread of disease. At the time of this printing, a cure has been found and is nearly ready for distribution. More on this situation will follow, as the information becomes available. BE WARY! Children in both Treegum and Cadbridge have been selling books with magical properties, telling people they are “joke books”, and then vanishing soon after. One death has occurred from the use of one of these books. A man read what was written inside, collapsed and turned into a zombie. Treegum Guard Earl bravely helped fight him off, though the victim, an unidentified human male, could not be saved. After selling their wares, the children disappear into the portal in the north side of town and vanish from there. Do not purchase any of these “joke books”. Should a child approach you offering one for sale, alert the nearest guard and keep your distance. Do not attempt to read the book, or confront the child. The children should all be considered extremely dangerous. Should one open the book and begin to read, cover your ears and get as far from the child as quickly as possible. This story will be updated as more details are known. MURDER AT VALOR’S VALE! An unidentified human woman was murdered in the early hours of the morning in Valor’s Vale this past winter. A suspect was pursued, but was died mysteriously before he could be questioned. This murder, coupled with an increase in vandalism and assault, has prompted the proprietor of the Vale, as it is commonly called, to take action. Vindruill Valorion, former member of the Black Wolves Platoon, who is best known for collecting the bounty placed on the drow sorceress Lillith and is now a prominent local businessman, has let it be known that violence and discourtesy within his inn will not be tolerated. WANTED! The Druid known as Zin is wanted by the Empire for the murder of Imperial Inquisitor Jacob Aethern. The Empire has offered a reward of 100,000 gold for anyone who turns him in. Witnesses say that Zin, who is also a Shifter (a Druid capable of changing his physical form), turned himself into a manticore and fled the scene. Some time later, the body of the Inquisitor washed up near Cadbridge and was found by a noble named Jack Black. Lord Black claims to have taken the body to the Temple of Ty’dronis in the city for revival. Aethern suffered a crossbow bolt shot through his head. Preists said that reviving him after such a wound would have left the man scarred and unstable. Imperial soldiers arrived soon after and took possession of the body. At the time of this printing, Aethern’s fate is unknown. According to Lord Black, the priests were working on a new form of revival for the deceased Inquisitor. EXECUTED! Mordecai Ravenholme, a wizard who had settled in Treegum with his brothers in recent years, was declared a traitor to the Empire and executed this past winter. Because of recent political shifts and lack of witnesses, the true reasons behind the execution are unknown. Marius Ravenholme said of his late brother, “He was young. I am sure Vadriphose has taken him to a better place.” According to Seth Ravenholme, “Mordecai was a lost sheep, who met an ill fate before he could be recovered.” WHATEVER HAPPENED TO.... After the battle with the Minotaurs, all public talk of the war against the Greenskins seemed to stop. Preliminary reports from the Greenskin Camp suggested infighting amongst their ranks. According to rumors, their leader, the cleric known as Rashek, had abandoned them since they had “served their purpose”. Now that the Empire has been routed from Treegum and their eastern front with the canyons is occupied by Black Wolves, it would seem that the Empire has given up on the Greenskin campaign. A month ago, General Vizaga was spotted on the Atwater Road, leading Imperial Troops in a drill. There are no other details on the General or the Imperial movements at this time. The Arrow, Issue #4 Note: As this goes to print, our new offices in Northern Cadbridge are almost complete. Cadbridge has been a most hospitable city, and we look forward to a long and happy stay here. EXCLUSIVE: THE ARCHMAGE RELLAQUIN SPEAKS! The Arrow has had the recent privilege of interviewing Archmage Rellaquin in Cadbridge Castle. The stoic advisor to Emperor Galigas and former advisor to Emperor Wravain praised the leadership of the Empire and predicted good things ahead for Cadbridge, which has managed to prosper through the aid of supplies and resources from the Mainland. The Academy of Wizardry in Cadbridge has recently received special attention from the Archmage. He has permitted Necromancy to be added to the curriculum. In his own words, “The Academy has been producing students educated in an incomplete knowledge of the Arcane. I have changed that.” When asked whether he feared retribution or boycott on moral grounds, he gave his assurances that anyone dedicated to the search of knowledge would not find his change objectionable. Enrollment at the Academy is currently open to all residents of Cadbridge. A background check is required. On the subject of the rebels currently holding the town of Treegum, he was not as effusive. He did, however, make it absolutely clear that the rebels face death for their insurrection, and was quite confident that the town would not survive another year. “If the heat of the summer does not crush them, the Empire surely will.” In a direct message to the residents of rebel-held lands, the Archmage said: “Surrender your arms, or surrender your lives. Give us the leaders of this rebellion and your lives will be spared and improved beyond your current means.” The Archmage made note of the efforts of General Gerad Vizaga, in keeping the Imperial Army together during rough times. He cites the General as being the best man they have to lead the Army, and that he will “soon have an opportunity to make another charge.” THE GENERAL’S VIEW The inestimable General Gerad Vizaga, the commander of the Imperial Army on Saphage, has been a busy man of late. He has been seen throughout Cadbridge leading his men on patrol, drilling the troops, and keeping up the morale of the Army. In an interview, he laments the loss of the town of Treegum. He says, “was always a belief that there were rebels in Treegum while we were conducting our campaign. I never thought they would come to do what they did… we underestimated how far they would go.” The General also regrets the loss of the city of Elumbrae. While he admits that he does not recall the events that led up to the destruction of the once-thriving city, he has not been sitting idle while the demons run amok. Several military expeditions were sent into Elumbrae but were repelled every time with substantial casualties. Unfortunately, the Empire hasn’t the time or resources to spend right now on Elumbrae. Their focus is on uniting the whole of Saphage, then turning their attention to the Mainland. On retaking Treegum, the General has this to say: “While it pains me that I would be fighting against many men I trained myself and against a town I have spent a good part of my life defending, they have gone too far, betraying the Empire that has saved them from decimation time and time again. It is an act that cannot go unpunished. A FAREWELL TO EVENINGFALL? As this issue goes to print, the Council of Eveningfall is debating the issue of seclusion. If the measure passes, Eveningfall will cut itself off from the rest of Saphage and allow only those of Elven descent entry. While it is uncertain whether the measure has popular support, at least two members of the Council of Eveningfall are vocally opposed to seclusion. In a statement, Councilor Rodien Siadystine said: “I personally do not feel isolating ourselves is the answer to Eveningfall’s problems. Trade will suffer, our culture will stagnate and in the end the difficulty will not be worth the so-called security.” In the wake of an invasion by a small contingent of Drow, the purpose of which is unknown, the elves have been split by the pressing question, is isolation the best course of action in these turbulent times? LAWLESSNESS IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF A REBEL TOWN On a dark evening, beside a tranquil lake, well within view of the guard towers of the town of Treegum, an unidentified man was found beaten almost to death. While it is not known whether he will make a full recovery, assurances have been given by Treegum officials that security around the Lakeside will be tightened. Linsey Watar, head of the Treegum Militia, has declared that all areas just outside the town walls are still in the jurisdiction of the Treegum Council, and that the militia will be enforcing laws there. The Arrow, Issue #5 {coming soon} The Arrow- Election Special ~The Arrow~ -Shooting straight to the heart of the matter- ELECTION SPECIAL, PART 1 The unfortunate death of Councilman Geoffrey Listor has left a gaping hole in the government of Treegum- a hole that several promising candidates have volunteered to fill. Over the next few days, The Arrow will be featuring election news, features on the candidates and spotlight certain concerns of the good people of Treegum. The Issues It has been quite some time since the events of Elumbrae, and still the city remains a crumbling den of death and evil. The refugees still shelter in Treegum, though many are anxious to get back to the lives they once knew. The reconstruction of Elumbrae also offers economic opportunity for many. The raw materials needed will provide income for loggers and miners, for quarrymen and stonemasons. Filling the needs of the workers will also provide opportunities for merchants, butchers, tailors and other businesses. The people of Treegum, with the economic climate being as it is, look forward to the chance to benefit from Elumbrae’s return. Treegum’s economic concerns are on the minds of everyone, from farmer to merchant, militiaman to barfly. The sight of Trade Consortium Guards and United Army uniforms, while once comforting and necessary, have become a constant reminder of the recent unpleasant past. Treegum is ready to forge ahead to the future, and while the people are not ungrateful for their efforts and sacrifice, they are ready to shed martial law. The issue of security is not one that the voters of Treegum are ignoring, but a visible, overbearing military presence is not what the people are calling for. While there are many issues at stake, these are the ones that are first and foremost on the minds of the people of Treegum. The Candidates Perhaps the best known candidate running for office is Mikael Galder. His name graces several placards outside of businesses and residences alike in Treegum. A longtime resident and businessman, Mr. Galder believes that the security of the town and its residents should be a high priority. Improving the conditions along trade routes and improving the situation of the Elumbrian refugees is also on his to-do list, should he get elected. As he is a respected businessman (the Rash Brewery is one of his ventures), his insight should be a boon to the economy of the town. Manly Gianslayer is an enigmatic man whose entire campaign platform seems to be built around killing things, lowering the price of ale and meat on a stick. A seemingly genial type, Manly’s plan to boost the economy through franchising his food chain seems to be overshadowed by his security plan, which involves “crush(ing) everything with an iron fist.” The shifter Zin, former Captain and current advisor to General Perry Sten of the United Army, is another candidate for office. While this paper has not had a true interview with him, Zin has confirmed that he is indeed running for office and the bulk of his campaign contributions have come from General Sten himself, forcing us to wonder whether the military is looking to keep a firm foothold in Treegum.